Into Their Minds
by lynsolo
Summary: A collection of NaruHina drabbles told from a first person point of view.
1. An Ice Cream Outing

* * *

It was a normal day… except for the fact that Hinata had actually worked up the courage to invite me to the park to get some ice cream with her. She looked like she was about to pass out, so I figured that it would be really, really mean to decline

We walked to the park from Ichiraku's in silence. Hinata kept stealing little glances at me, but whenever I caught her she would turn bright red. Luckily the park wasn't far away or Hinata would have had an aneurism (Hiashi-sama would have _killed_ me).

The old man that owned the ice cream cart smiled as we approached. "Hello, Hinata-sama! What'll it be for you and your friend today?" he asked as he winked at Hinata

"I th-think I'll have ch-chocolate t-today, Kiwa-san," Hinata replied, pulling her coin purse out of her pocket.

Kiwa looked at me expectantly, and I absent-mindedly said, "Yeah, chocolate sounds good." I don't know why but I just could not take my eyes off the back of Hinata's head. It's a god thing that she couldn't see me or else she would have passed out for sure!

Kiwa handed us our ice cream and Hinata gave him the necessary coins. They said good bye to each other and Hinata lead me to the bench that she usually sat on when she was eating ice cream.

After a couple minutes of eating in silence, I couldn't take it any more; I had to say _something_. "You and the guy at the ice cream stand are on a first name basis; that must mean that you get ice cream from him a lot. Am I right?" I asked cautiously.

"A-Almost every d-day," Hinata answered timidly. She had finished her ice cream and was waiting for me to finish.

"I'm done. Ya wanna go for a walk?" I suggested, looking over at her. I stood up, my gaze never leaving her face. Hinata blushed a little bit and nodded.

I held out my hand, silently offering to help Hinata up. Hinata took my hand, not looking me in the eye and blushing just a little bit redder. She stood up (with my help of course), but it turned out that I had misjudged how far apart we would be when she actually stood up. Our faces were only a few inches apart, and our bodies were nearly touching.

Hinata turned bright red, and I turned almost as red as she was. We just stared at each other for a couple seconds. I don't know what came over me after that.

"N-Na—" Hinata started, but I cut her off by pressing my lips to hers. She stiffened at first and then relaxed into the kiss. I placed my hands on her waist, and her arms wound around my neck.

It was about that time that we heard a sing-song voice say, "Oooohhh…Hinata…I'm telling Father!" Hinata broke the kiss and looked in the direction of the voice.

Hinata paled when she saw who it was that had spoken. "Hanabi! P-Please d-d-don't t-tell Father!" she stuttered, beginning to panic.

"What's in it for me?" Hanabi demanded with a sweet smile as she walked over to us.

"I'll b-buy you an i-ice cream," Hinata offered, some of the color returning to her face.

"Deal!" Hanabi agreed. Hinata looked at me with a little bit of disappointment on her face before she let go of me and went with Hanabi to buy her an ice cream.

When I was sure that Hanabi wasn't paying attention I casually walked into the trees behind the bench we had been sitting on. I made sure that I could see the path so that I would know when Hinata was coming back, and I hoped that I couldn't be seen from the path. After a couple minutes, my mind began to wander, and I was not paying attention to Hanabi and Hinata at the ice cram stand.

I was pulled out of my thoughts when I heard Hinata's voice sadly say, "N-Naruto-kun left…. N-Now I d-don't think I'll ever b-b-be able t-to tell him th-that I l-l-like him."

"I'm still here, Hinata," I said gently as I stepped out from behind the tree. I walked over to her, held out my hand, and smiled mischievously. Hinata gasped in surprise and took my hand with a shy smile. She let me lead her into the trees where I had previously been hiding.

I wrapped Hinata in a gentle hug, and with a smile on my face, quietly said, "Now, where were we?"

-End-


	2. The Letter with One Word

* * *

My best customer, Naruto, walked into my stand and sat down at the bar. "Hey, Old Man, I want three bowls of pork ramen!" he yelled excitedly.

"Good afternoon, Naruto!" I replied cheerfully as I turn and began to make his ramen.

"Is it ready yet?" Naruto asked after about five minutes.

I shook my head and held up the pan with the pork sizzling in it to show him that the pork wasn't ready yet. "It'll be about five more minutes, Naruto," I said, putting the pan back onto the griddle.

When the ramen was ready, I set all three bowls in front of the blond boy. He perked up immediately and grabbed a pair of chopsticks. With a hastily murmured "Itadakimasu," Naruto broke apart the chopsticks and started inhaling (figuratively, not literally) the ramen.

It was a slow day, so I was able to sit down and read for a bit. A couple minutes later, I heard Naruto say, "Hey, Hinata! What's up?" The Hyuuga heress had come into the stand and was nervously standing next to Naruto with her hands behind her back, holding something that I could not see from my angle.

"Hello, N-Naruto-kun…Nothing n-new is g-going on," she stuttered, her face turning pink. Moving quickly, as if afraid that she would loose her nerve, Hinata handed Naruto a folded piece of paper. She turned bright red when Naruto started to unfold the paper but then decided that it was a better idea to not watch him look at it. Hinata turned on her heels and almost ran from the stand.

I looked back at Naruto, who had apparently read the note while I was watching Hinata. He was staring at the paper with his mouth slightly open. "Everything alright, Naruto?" I asked, a little concerned.

Naruto smiled a little bit, nodded, and handed me the piece of paper with a goofy look on his face. I took the note and looked at it tentatively. Written in neat cursive was a _very_ short message.

_Naruto,_

_Aishiteru_

_Hinata_

I glanced back at Naruto, who had remembered his ramen and was finishing his last bowl. He looked at me with a slightly concerned expression on his face. "What do I do now, Old Man?"

"You should probably go find her before she starts to think that you don't like her," I replied with a wink. Naruto stood up and was about to walk out of the stand when I called him back. "Naruto…" I warned.

"Oh…yeah…sorry," he absent-mindedly said. Naruto pulled out his little frog wallet and gave me the money for his ramen. "See ya later, Old Man! I'm going to go find Hinata," he called over his shoulder as he ran off to find the shy girl.

-End-


	3. An Innocent Diary Entry

* * *

Hanabi walked into Hinata's room with a mischievous gleam in her eye. _Hinata is on a mission today, and I'm bored, so I'm going to read her diary!_ She thought excitedly. It wasn't long before Hanabi found Hinata's diary. Picking the cheap lock was easy work for the girl. She opened the diary to a random entry and began reading. 

_Dear Diary,_

_Today I played Wiffle Ball with Kiba, Shino, Chouji, Shikamaru, Ino, Neji, Tenten, Lee, Sakura, Sai, and Naruto-kun. Kiba and Tenten were team captains, so they chose who were on the teams._

_After a couple minutes, Naruto-kun, Shikamaru, and I were the only people left. Tenten chose me, and Kiba chose Shikamaru. That left Naruto-kun for Tenten's team __with me_

_The teams looked like this:_

_Tenten's_

_Tenten  
__Naruto-kun  
__Me  
__Lee  
__Shino  
__Chouji_

_Kiba's_

_Kiba  
__Shikamaru  
__Ino  
__Sakura  
__Sai  
__Neji_

_We flipped a coin to see who would bat first, and my team won the toss. Lee went first. He hit the ball and ran really, really, really fast to first base. Everyone else made me go next because they knew that I would wait until last if they didn't make me go._

_I missed the first two pitches that Sai threw. I almost hit the third one, but it hit me in the head. Naruto-kun got mad at Sai for accidentally hitting me with the little plastic ball that didn't even hurt. It made me feel all happy inside that Naruto-kun had gotten mad at Sai for __accidentally__ hitting me with the ball (that wasn't even thrown very hard)._

_Tenten said that I got to go to first base without hitting the ball because Sai had accidentally hit me. I was about to go to first base when Tenten called time-out and had me tell Naruto-kun that I was alright so that he would stop yelling at Sai. I calmed Naruto-kun down and was about to go to first base when he said something to me. He said, and I quote, "I'm glad that you're not hurt, Hinata. I would have hit Sai if he would have really hurt you."_

_I felt all warm and fuzzy for the whole rest of the afternoon. My team won, with Naruto scoring the winning run. I was so happy I actually hugged him __without fainting__!!! I had a lot of fun today. I hope that we play again soon!_

Hanabi heard footsteps and looked up to see Hinata standing in the doorway with an angry look on her face. "Hello, Hinata! How are you doing today?" Hanabi said nervously with a fake smile as she closed Hinata's diary and set it on the bed.

"Get. Out. Of. My. Room." Hinata fumed, trying not to strangle the younger girl. Hanabi ran from the room, scared for her life.

-End-


	4. Now or Never

_It's now or never!_ I thought to myself as I walked purposefully to Naruto's apartment. Somehow Sakura, Ino, and Tenten had convinced me to confess to him that I am 'madly in love' with him at Sakura's annual girls' night in.

_Why did I let them talk me into this?_ I thought, quite frustrated with myself. I was at his door, struggling to gather the courage to just raise my hand and knock on his door. I had raised my hand to knock three times previously and had chickened out when someone happened to walk past. _I can do this it's just Naruto-kun; I've talked to him before!_ I scolded myself.

I raised my hand a fourth time and almost got it to the door to knock, when the door opened, and who should almost bump straight into me but Naruto-kun. "Hey, Hinata! Were you just about to knock on my door?"

"Y-yes, I was…" I began. _Why_ _do I have to stutter? It's so embarrassing!_ I scolded myself, once again.

"That's great! I was just about to come and find you!" he exclaimed. "Sakura-chan called and said that you wanted to talk to me about something."

_Why did she have to interfere with this? She knows that I have to do what I say I'll do or Father will punish me for not being honorable!_ I fumed.

I must have made a strange face when I thought that because Naruto-kun looked at me funny and asked if everything was alright. "Yes, I j-just had a little b-bit of a cramp in my…my leg," I quickly covered. "B-But it's alright now." I assured him when he looked worried.

"So what was it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Naruto asked.

"I...I...I...I li...li... I like..." I began. The next thing I knew, I was on the floor.

-----

"...so you didn't actually confess, did you?" Sakura asked me. I could hear the disappointment in her voice.

"I tr-tried..." I retorted quietly.

"We understand," Tenten said consolingly.

"There's always next year's party to convince you to try again!" Ino quipped.

Fin


End file.
